Certain commercial entities consider the geographic proximity of a consumer to a commercial item (e.g., product, service, experience, promotion) or a commercial entity (e.g., merchant) in recommending the commercial item or entity to the consumer. In this regard, areas for improving conventional techniques for automated and programmatic determination and use of geographic overlap data have been identified and technical solutions have been implemented in exemplary embodiments.